


this was a mistake

by rosebudboy



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Group chat, M/M, Multi, group chat au, lots of gay, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebudboy/pseuds/rosebudboy
Summary: shitty group chat fic with the emo gang





	1. welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I never finish any stories so this probably will also be a flop like my last one but !! these are fun to write
> 
> also disclaimer i don't hate ryan lol you'll see more in the next chapters

brendon has added pete, stump, frnk, gee, joshuaa and dallon!

[3:17pm]  
brendon: yoooooo  
brendon: what's up bitches  
joshuaa: explain  
dallon: Brendon.  
brendon: WHAT  
dallon: Why?  
brendon: fUCK YOU WHY NOT  
pete: sup motherfuckers  
stump: hello what's going on  
brendon: i was jsut bored  
brendon: and wanted to get closer with my friends ;)  
stump: who are you  
joshuaa: that's bullshit what's the real reason  
brendon: excuse me joshua that is the reason  
brendon: and also that i kinda fuckin need one of you to pick me up  
brendon: but tHAT DOESNT MATTER  
dallon: I knew it.  
stump: where r u  
brendon: uhh  
joshuaa: brendon this better not be like last time when i had to drive to the other side of town because you were stuck in one of those mailboxes  
pete: oh my god brendon  
brendon: SHUT UP  
stump: #exposed  
brendon: u guys suck  
brendon: but no this isnt i swear  
brendon: one of you just  
brendon: please come get me  
dallon: I'll come. Where are you?  
brendon: you know that park like  
brendon: near the coffee shop  
dallon: That's like half hour away. What are you doing there?  
brendon: uh ill explain later  
joshuaa: dude what's going on  
brendon: i mean it's not a big deal  
brendon: a friend kinda just took me there and then ditched me  
stump: what friend?  
brendon: ...ryan  
pete: ryan??? your ex????  
joshuaa: what the fuck were you doing with him  
dallon: Why the hell were you with Ryan? You said that you guys hated eachother.  
brendon: i mean we didn't exactly end off on great terms but  
brendon: he came to me today and apologized and said he wanted to make it up to me  
brendon: so he asked me to come with him today after school  
brendon: and he seemed really genuine  
brendon: and then he just ditched me  
brendon: can one of you just please come and get me  
pete: ouch  
stump: :(( are you okay  
brendon: yeah just  
brendon: kinda upset I let myself trust him  
joshuaa: shit dude  
joshuaa: ill go punch him for you  
dallon: Yikes. I'll be there as soon as I can.  
brendon: thank u  
dallon: You're welcome.  
stump: dallon 2 the rescue

[5:07 pm]  
pete: yo brendon are you okay  
dallon: I've got him. It's all good.  
pete: good  
joshuaa: i was kinda worried :/  
stump: same  
frnk: hey what did i miss  
gee: ^^^  
frnk: wait i read the messages  
frnk: yikes bren im sorry  
brendon: yooooo  
brendon: im ok thank u for askign  
brendon: im hrere with daddy dal so I am Okay  
gee: oh?  
pete: daddy dal  
dallon: Also forgot to mention Brendon is slightly tipsy right now.  
stump: ah  
brendon: that's.mot True  
brendon: dallon is a LIER  
frnk: lier  
joshuaa: lier  
pete: legendary  
brendon: does any1 have,so,me Weed  
dallon: Brendon you are absolutely not smoking right now.  
brendon: SHUT YP DAL  
brendon: wait i can use my voice  
dallon: Don't yell at me.  
gee: ive got u bren  
brendon: god Bless you gerald  
joshuaa: gerald 

gee has changed his named to gerald!

dallon: Gerard do not give Brendon anything.  
gerald: whyyyy  
brendon: smh dal ur no fun  
joshuaa: yeah dallon  
pete:'gee can I join  
gerald: fuck yeah  
frnk: wait is anyone missing from this chat  
joshuaa: uh  
joshuaa: can i add tyler  
brendon: YES add tihelr  
brendon: tyker  
brendon: tiler  
brendon: titty  
brendon: i.Give up  
stump: titty  
pete: titty 

joshuaa has added tylerj to this chat!

joshuaa: welcome titty  
tylerj: what  
brendon: heyyy buddEy  
tylerj: oh hey brendon  
tylerj: lol who are half these people  
tylerj: i know everyone except gerald and frank  
gerald: hey  
frnk: what's up  
gerald: im gerard  
tylerj: oh  
tylerj: OH  
tylerj: are u the weird emo kid in ms smiths class who throws crumpled paper balls at everyone  
gerald: wow  
gerald: is that really what you think of me  
gerald: i am  
gerald: baffled  
gerald: fuckign BAFFLED  
dallon: Someone stop him.

frnk has removed gerald!

pete: thank you  
frnk: sorry he gets overdramatic  
tylerj: I could tell  
joshuaa: anyway  
joshuaa: tyyyylleerrr  
brendon: u mean.Titty  
tylerj: uhh

brendon has changed tylerj's name to titty!

dallon: Brendon.  
stump: oh boy  
titty: what's going on  
titty: why am i a titty  
pete: that  
pete: could be taken out of context  
joshuaa: im sorry brendon is kind of drunk  
titty: oh  
titty: is he alone? because brendon and alcohol while he's alone is a shit idea  
dallon: No worries. I'm with him.  
brendon: yuor talkign abojt me like I'm not even Herre smh  
joshuaa: anyway tyler how r u  
titty: im good  
titty: could be better if i wasn't named by a bunch of 10 yr olds but ya know  
brendon: sry

titty changed his name to skeletonboy!

skeletonboy: i don't know i just needed a break from titty  
frnk: understandable

joshuaa changed his name to alienboy!

alienboy: idk i figured we should match  
alienboy: they're both pretty ~spooky~  
alienboy: except aliens are actually really cool  
dallon: Oh God, not again.  
alienboy: do u guys knwo how cool aliens are  
alienboy: i mean how do u Not believe in them smh  
skeletonboy: josh please not right now  
alienboy: you know  
alienboy: I should get a tattoo  
alienboy: would you guys be mad at me if I got an alien emoji tattoo on my ass

skeletonboy has removed alienboy from this chat!

dallon: This was a mistake.  
pete: agreed


	2. joshler

[11:18am]  
skeletonboy: is mr. Ryan,,,on,Drugs  
skeletonboy: he walked in 20 min late, yelled out 'fuck me' and left  
stump: relatable  
brendon: me as a teacher  
pete: i have biology please kill me  
frnk: rip  
stump: rip  
dallon: Rest in piece.  
skeletonboy: this chat feels so empty  
skeletonboy: what class is josh in  
skeletonboy: speaking of which

[[skeletonboy has added alienboy!]]

[[skeletonboy has added gerald!]]

skeletonboy: didn't want gerard 2 feel left out  
gerald: wh  
gerald: YES  
gerald: im back you cheesy fucks  
pete: oh  
dallon: Missed you too, buddy.  
alienboy: hey  
skeletonboy: hi!!  
skeletonboy: what class do u have now jish  
skeletonboy: *josh oh my god 

[[alienboy has changed their name to jish!]]

jish: lol whoops  
jish: I have chem  
skeletonboy: ooh rip  
skeletonboy: do u wanna hang out after school  
jish: yeah totally dude  
brendon: AMWKDJAKCNSMMD  
brendon: SHIP SHIP SHIP  
gerald: brendon  
brendon: gerard  
pete: pete  
dallon: Actually Brendon is right. I think Josh and Tyler would look cute as fuck together.  
brendon: AHHSHWHXH RHANK YOU BABE  
brendon: SEE HE AGREES  
skeletonboy: b y e  
frnk: they need a ship name  
pete: tosh  
gerald: that's the worst ship name I've ever heard  
brendon: joshler  
dallon: Joshler sounds adorable.  
brendon: aHNDMSSMM  
pete: smh  
jish: you all suck  
brendon: no u do that 2 tyler  
skeletonboy: how to block someone irl  
brendon: >:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this was short & didn't make sense im sorry


	3. party!!

[4:16pm]  
pete: YaLL  
pete: let's throw a pARTY  
jish: pete no  
pete: pete yes  
gerald: pete no  
frnk: pete yes  
gerald: FRANK  
jish: frank i thought i could trust u  
pete: YES God bless u frank  
frnk: yw:')  
stump: frank how DARE you fucking hotdog

{{frnk has changed his name to hotdog!}}

hotdog: sry patrick lol  
hotdog: don't attack me I just feel like w finals and stuff coming up we need to let loose 4 just one night  
hotdog: come on guys it can't be that bad  
pete: Yes! listen 2 the Man  
jish: petes parties never end well  
jish: remember what happened last time  
pete: shut yuor Mouth  
stump: we do not talk about what happened last time  
skeletonboy: what happened last time  
gerald: oh,tyler you poor child,,  
stump: tyler honey  
jish: "last time" involves very , very,dark times...........  
skeletonboy: actually nvm i regret asking  
brendon: hello im here  
brendon: don't hate me for this but i gotta agree w frank  
brendon: it's just been rly stressful can't we have one fun night  
stump: gasp  
jish: b e t r a y a l  
pete: guYysb listen pls  
pete: they're right , we've all been sitting aroudn doign nothing worrying about school and shit we need to have fun and i promise I will Not make it as crazy as last time it'll just b us hangin out   
gerald: pete you have never worried about school  
pete: how dare you  
pete: that is not true  
jish: pete yesterday you showed up half an hour before school ended wearing batman pajamas   
pete: FUCK YOU IT WAS A FASHION STATEMENT  
pete: anyway  
pete: come on guys pleas  
dallon: I don't have much time right now, so I'll just come in for a sec. But hate to admit it, one night of fun doesn't seem too bad.  
brendon: fuck yeah dal  
skeletonboy: sure i guess  
skeletonboy: it can't be *that* terrible  
gerald: tyler,honey,,  
jish: u have never been to one of petes parties, trust me, they can be *that* terrible  
pete: josHUA come on  
jish: sigh  
jish: okay. but promise me it won't be too outrageous  
pete: I promise  
gerald: eh what the hell  
gerald: when is it gonna be  
pete: YES GUYS I TOLD YOU THANKY OU ALL  
pete: also idk maybe like,mm,tomorrow  
skeletonboy: pete what the fukc no it's a thursday night  
pete: who says u can't have a party on a Thursday night  
gerald: me  
gerald: pete that's ridiculous we have an exam tomorrow  
pete: FUCK YOU ALL ITS TOMORROW NIGHT AT 9 PM SHARP DONT MISS IT  
stump: pete no  
stump: pete   
stump: hello  
stump: fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all get ready


	4. party 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> petes party. shit happens

[8:26pm]  
pete: ITS TIME  
pete: GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE  
hotdog: the party doesn't start for like half hour  
pete: FUCK YOU GET OVER HERE  
pete: TRICK IS ALREADY HERE

[[stump has changed his name is trick!]]

trick: fuck yeah  
skeletonboy: hoLD ON IM COMING I CNAT FIND MY KIMONO  
gerald: whatt he fcuk  
brendon: TYler since when do u wear a fuckin kimono  
skeletonboy: SHUT UP FOREHEAD ITs a floral ki,mono and it's my favorite and you will let me wear it

[[brendon has changed his name to forehead!]]

forehead: geez okay buddy  
jish: ty and i will be there soon!!  
forehead: aWH YOURE COMING TOGETHER GOALS  
gerald: joshler joshler joshler j o shler  
dallon: Brendon and I are coming. I'm trying to calm him down, though. I think he's had a bit too many red bulls.  
forehead: fuck You FUCK YOU fuck,y  
pete: okay coME FASTER

[9:46pm]  
pete: yALL GEE AND FRANK ARE MAKIN OUT COME LOOK AT THIS GAY SHIT  
forehead: aHAHQHDJAKKDKQNCH  
gerald: FUCK YOU GUSY GO BACK TO THE PARTY

[10:03pm]  
jish: m,mGuys lets play tryth or DARE ,,G  
skeletonboy: josh you're drunk  
jish: hAhh im a Lightweight,! im sory  
dallon: We're literally in talking distance of one another.  
jish: mouth...words....too much.,effort  
dallon: Ah. Okay.  
trick: WHO DREW A DICK ON MY BAKCKK  
gerald: wasn't me  
trick: BREDOJN WAS IT YOU  
forehead: N O,,PSHHSSHHH  
trick: you have a SHARPIE IN your hAnd  
forehead: F A L SE  
pete: WHO PUT MILK IN THE FREEZER  
hotdog: I WAN,,TED TO MAKE ICECREMAM  
pete: franK that's nOT HOW YOU MAKE ICECREAM YOU DIPSHIT  
skeletonboy: i scream you scream we all scream cause we're terrified  
gerald: what  
dallon: Get off your phones.

[11:47pm]  
forehead: LETS TAKE SHOTS  
skeletonboy: brendon no  
jish: shot shot shoTshsit  
trick: WH  
dallon: Am I the only one that's barely drunk?  
skeletonboy: nah  
jish: SHO TSJOTSOT NSOTS SHOTS SHOTS  
forehead: zfuck Yeah.......!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡!$  
jish: wait where did gerarrad and nnd FR.Enkie goooO?!  
gerald: shh were busy  
pete: GUY SB  
pete: Aare YOU IN MY ROOM  
pete: iM COMIGN  
hotdog: NO PETER DON T COME IN  
gerald: 2 late  
pete: i need to bleach my eyes brbrbrbrbrb  
forehead: QUICK GUYS PAT IS DOING SHOTS FUCK YEAH  
jish: AJHSKAKXKAKKS  
skeletonboy: im not drunk enough for this

[1:04am]  
pete: bredojrn is passed oit on a raft in thE pool what do I do  
jish: let s go swimkign!  
skeletonboy: josh no  
dallon: Msolty evehrone is pass e out,let's sLeep.  
pete: DALLOON you are DRUK !

[[dallon has changed his name to DALLOON!]]

DALLOON: ye . zYes  
skeletonboy: fhis is a mess goodnigjt  
jish: pete i thre w up in your daisy  
pete: NOT THE FUVKING DAISY  
pete: HOW DARE


	5. morning after

[7:12am]  
trick: guys  
trick: guys wake up what the fuck happened last night  
forehead: i have no clue  
pete: i have a picture of frank jumping into the pool with his boxers and a bottle of champagne.what  
forehead: holy Fuck  
trick: were we all drunk  
skeletonboy: not me  
skeletonboy: the rest of you were fucked  
DALLOON: I stayed sober enough to remember most of last night. Lots of stuff happened that I am not willing to relive.

[[DALLOON has changed his name to dallon!]]

trick: oh fuckfuc k fuck this was a mistak e ohmyos  
forehead: pat calm down im sure it wasn't that bad  
pete: guys my entire house is fucking trashed it's so bad  
forehead: gerard frank and josh are still asleep   
trick: i can't even move i have such a bad hangover guys  
skeletonboy: ill go get you all some Advil  
forehead: Tyler u are an angle

[[skeletonboy has changed his name to angle!]]

dallon: *Angel?  
pete: ffs dallon it's too early for this shit  
gerald: hello hi im awkae  
gerald: i remember 2% of last night  
gerald: im goign to wake up frank  
dallon : That's probably a bad idea.  
hotdog: FOR FUCKSS SAKE GERADADR K AHVE SUCH A BAD HANGOVER WHY WOULD YOUT HINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA  
gerald: sorry babe  
hotdog: DONT "SORRY BABE" ME YOU LITERALLY JUST YELLED CUPCAKKE LYRICS KN MY EAR THAT IS NOT HOW I LIKE TO BE WOKEN UP  
angle: oh my god  
pete: i don't think anything major happened last night so we're good I guess except for the fact that my house is trashed  
pete: thank god my parents are away for the week  
trick: i take it we aren't going to school today either  
angle: FFUCK I FORGOT I HAVE MY EXAM TODSY DAMMIT PETE  
pete: oops  
dallon: Honestly I'm extremely tired and I think you guys are too. I say we go back to sleep and talk about this when we have a lot less of a hangover.  
hotdog: agreed  
trick: yeah ,goodnight  
angle: night  
dallon: Technically it's morning but.....

[[pete has removed dallon from this chat!]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but I'll update soon. hope u all are enjoying this


	6. middle names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO IVE BEEN DEAD IM SORRY

[1:13pm]  
forehead: does any1 want to hang out today  
forehead: dallon betrayed me  
jish: speaking of dallon

[[jish has added dallon to this chat!]]

forehead: NO REMOVE HIM  
dallon: What did I do?  
forehead: u left me for that bitch  
dallon: What?  
forehead: i wANTED TO HANG OUT AND YOU BE T R AYED ME  
forehead: for some SKANK  
dallon: ....You mean my mom?  
dallon: Babe, you know I would love to hang out with you right now, but I have to spend time with family. Plus, you know my mom. She wouldn't let me have it otherwise.  
angle: oh  
forehead: FNSJJCJAN  
forehead: DALLON PLEAS I nee.D  
jish: what do u need  
forehead: I NEED s ex s  
angle: tmi dude  
forehead: NO U DONT U NDEDRSTAND ITS BEEN WEEKS  
forehead: W E E KS  
forehead: haha get it cause like weeks and dallon weekes  
gerald: you are the worst  
forehead: wait but ACTUALLY  
forehead: DALLON IM DYING WITHOUT YOU  
dallon: Babe please calm down. I’ll see you later I promise.  
forehead: smh  
jish: everyday I regret being put in this chat  
forehead: Shut UP joshua william Dun  
jish: ..  
jish: HOW DO YOU KNWO MY MIDDLE NAME??????????????.......w.  
forehead: i never reveal my secrets young josh  
angle: YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS WILLIAM ???????????  
angle: YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDNT HAVE A MIDDLE NAME HOW COME BRENDON KNOWS THUS and I DONT  
angle: smh  
forehead: YEAH josh i thought your boyfriend knew smh  
jish: excuse ME  
jish: i just came to have a good time and honestly im feeling so attacked rn......  
gerald: that meme died a while ago where have you been  
jish: SHUT UP GERARD  
gerald: at least my middle name isn't william  
jish: WHY ARE YOU ALL ACTING LIKE WILLIAM IS SUCH A BAD NAME ITS THE MOST COMMON NAME EVER??????????????????...!".  
hotdog: he's just jealous bc his middle name is worse  
angle: where did you come from  
gerald: frank Do Not  
hotdog: sorry arthur  
forehead: A R TH U R  
jish: JSJAKFNKQNC  
angle: gerard arthur way  
forehead: shut up, Robert  
angle: KAKDKJWI BYE  
dallon: Babe yours isn't any better.  
forehead: FUCK YOU  
dallon: Watch it, Boyd.  
angle: boyd  
jish: boyd  
gerald: B O Y D  
forehead: stop #exposing me like thsi............s...  
dallon: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	7. fireflies

forehead: You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave tear drops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread  
(Thread, thread...)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
(Ha-ha)

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
(Said farewell)  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar  
(Jar, jar, jar...)

[2x]  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams  
jish: blocked and reported  
forehead: NO PLEASE COEM E BACK ILL SUCK YOUR DICK  
dallon: Ahem.  
forehead: shitTT,  
jish: wo,w Okay  
angle: everyday we stray further from gods light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT KNOW WHY FIRFLIES IS BECOMIGN SUCH A MEME RIGHT NOW BUT ITS HILARIOUS


	8. crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol I've been dead sorry
> 
> enjoy some rikey

[4:56 am]  
trick: this chat has been dead  
jish: lol rip  
angle: what the fucj guys go to bed  
jish: no  
trick: no  
hotdog: no  
jish: oh hey frank  
hotdog: hey fuckers  
forehead: hola  
jish: oh look it's breadbin  
angle: what the fuck  
hotdog: breadbin  
trick: where did you even come up with that  
jish: idk it just came to me

{forehead has changed his name to breadbin!}

breadbin: i love it  
jish: I feel like we all need a name change  
trick: shit  
trick: what should I change mine to  
jish: hm

{angle has changed his name to blurryface!}

blurryface: idk  
jish: o

{jish has changed his name to drummer boy!}

drummer boy: lolll  
gerald: oh hey  
gerald: shit were changing names uhhh

{gerald has changed his name to party poison!}

party poison: shit I wish mikes was in this chat  
party poison: im gonna add him  
blurryface: what  
blurryface: who is that  
party poison: my brother  
blurryface: ah

{party poison has added mikeyway to this chat!}

party poison: welcome brother  
mikeyway: dude what the fuck  
mikeyway: it's 5 am go to sleep  
party poison: i don't need this from u michael  
party poison: why are YOU awake  
mikeyway: because your notifications woke me up  
party poison: oops  
hotdog: hello michael  
mikeyway: no  
mikeyway: it's mikey  
hotdog: Michael  
mikeyway: mikey  
hotdogs: >:(  
hotdog: also apparently were changing our names lol

{hotdog has changed his name to fun ghoul!}

fun ghoul: mikey do the thing

{mikeyway has changed his name to kobra kid!}

blurryface: what is going on  
party poison: wait  
party poison: we're missing Ray  
drummer boy: ray? afro guy?  
fun ghoul: ye  
drummer boy: I didn't know you guys were friends with him  
party poison: we all had a class together last year and kinda made up this whole group idk  
blurryface: o  
fun ghoul: ++ mikes has a crush on him  
kobra kid: I DO NOT  
fun ghoul: ;);)  
kobra kid: FRANK  
party poison: wait back the Fuck Up  
party poison: mikey  
party poison: you have a crush  
party poison: on Ray toro  
kobra kid: SHUT UPPP  
kobra kid: frank i fucking hate you  
party poison: oh my god  
party poison: oh my GOD

{kobra kid has left this chat!}  
{party poison has added kobra kid to this chat!}

party poison: MICHAEL JAMES WAY  
dallon: Hey, we have the same middle name. That's neat.  
drummer boy: wtf dallon where did you come from  
dallon: ;)  
party poison: i am,,Baffled  
kobra kid: iTS NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL  
kobra kid: it's not like he likes me back anyway so  
fun ghoul: there's only one way to find out  
kobra kid: what

{fun ghoul has added toro this this chat!}

kobra kid: frank  
kobra kid: FRANK  
toro: oh hello  
toro: mikey?  
kobra kid: hheeeyyyy ray  
toro: wait shit should I do the thing  
party poison: yes

{toro has changed his name to jet star!}

jet star: lol  
kobra kid: you guys are both dead to me  
party poison: ;)  
fun ghoul: ;)  
trick: I leave for 2 minutes what happened  
party poison: shh patrick this is not the time michael is going to confess his love  
kobra kid: GERRRAARRD OMG  
trick: okay i don't want to know goodnight  
blurryface: me too it's like 5 in the fucjing morning ,Goodnijght  
kobra kid: im leaving too  
fun ghoul: NO mikey where do you think you're going  
party poison: he's going to confess his love to ray  
kobra kid: FUCK YOU GERARD IM GOING TO FUCKING SLEEP  
party poison: no mikey  
party poison: michael  
party poison: moikey  
party poison: that little fucker  
jet star: I don't know if I even want to ask  
fun ghoul: you don't  
jet star: in that case  
jet star: I'm going to bed too  
party poison: smh  
fun ghoul: goodnight  
party poison: goodnight froro  
jet star: ;)


	9. embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY

[2:34pm]  
pete: oh shi'tt we're changing names  
pete: uhh

{pete has changed his name to peterpan!}

trick: i stil don't know what to change mine to lol

{trick has changed his name to soul punk!}

soul punk: I guess this works?  
peterpan: hell yeaa  
blurryface: hi  
drummer boy: heya  
breadbin: guyS  
breadbin: we still have important business to cover  
kobra kid: what  
breadbin: don't act oblivious mikey  
kobra kid: ?  
breadbin: you ARE the important business to cover  
kobra kid: oh???  
kobra kid: OH  
kobra kid: NOPE

{kobra kid has left this chat!}

breadbin: dammit

{party poison has added kobra kid to this chat!}

party poison: you can't win  
jet star: I'm still really confused  
blurryface: ((((((((mikey likes you)))))))  
kobra kid: wtf Tyler I thought we had a bond  
blurryface: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
jet star: oh  
kobra kid: im sorry,,,mejkdksksmem  
kobra kid: you probably hate me now  
kobra kid: oh goddd,,  
kobra kid: im sorry  
jet star: no it's okay  
kobra kid: no it's not okay I ruined everything  
jet star: mikey seriously it's good  
kobra kid: no I'm sorry  
kobra kid: just forget it

{kobra kid has left this chat!}

dallon: Well fuck.  
fun ghoul: that's not what I expected  
party poison: oh godd  
party poison: this was my fault I shouldn't have pressured mikey nto saying anything  
blurryface: just add him back and apologize  
breadbin: nah we should give him some time  
fun ghoul: yeah  
jet star: :(( i feel bad  
jet star: he thinks I hate him now  
party poison: ://  
soul punk: yikes uh  
peterpan: shit  
drummer boy: ill,,,, talk to you all tomorrow  
fun ghoul: yeah same  
fun ghoul: :( bye  
party poison: bye  
party poison: sorry guys


	10. a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~drama~

[12:03pm]  
soul punk: uh  
soul punk: i broke my nose  
drummer boy: oh?????  
blurryface: wtf dude are you okay  
fun ghoul: how  
soul punk: i literally don't know  
soul punk: i was in choir and some jerk somehow hit my face with a chair ??  
peterpan: wtf ill go break his jaw for u  
drummer boy: relationship goals  
drummer boy: but aw :((  
peterpan: thx  
blurryface: feel better buddy  
fun ghoul: ^^  
soul punk: thank u guys  
party poison: oh fuck  
party poison: sorry trick  
soul punk: it's ok  
breadbin: hey guys  
breadbin: i need to talk to you guys about something

{breadbin has removed jet star from this chat!}

breadbin: okok so  
breadbin: im scared they're not gonna be ok after what happened yesterday  
fun ghoul: yeah  
breadbin: we need a plan  
dallon: What would we do?  
breadbin: that's the question  
blurryface: hmm  
party poison: the thing is  
party poison: don't tell ray I told you  
party poison: but ray actually likes mikey  
party poison: which is why I thought that everything would go good  
party poison: but it didn't  
peterpan: oh shitt  
breadbin: what if we like  
breadbin: tell both of them to have a plan  
breadbin: but like it'll be the same plan  
drummer boy: wdym  
breadbin: like we'll tell Ray to go apologize by like idk going to his house and bringing a pizza or whatever with some cheesy love note idk  
breadbin: and then we'll tell mikey to do the same  
breadbin: and then they'll meet like halfway both carrying pizzas and they're just like "omg!!!!~~!!~~" and voila the rikey ship sails  
dallon: That's.......actually not terrible.  
peterpan: it's never gonna work  
breadbin: do you have any other suggestion?  
peterpan: no  
breadbin: yeah that's What I Thought  
party poison: ok when is this gonna happen  
party poison: I can talk to mikey  
party poison: frank you talk to ray  
fun ghoul: okay  
drummer boy: this better work  
breadbin: shh it will

{breadbin has added jet star to this chat!}

breadbin: oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY ABOUT THIS EVERYTHING WILL GET BETTER I PROMise just wait


	11. rikey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAY I LOVE YOU

{11:13pm}  
party poison: !!!!!!!!!!!!! ray   
jet star: !!!!!!! gerard  
party poison: happy birthday buddy  
fun ghoul: happy bday my dude,  
jet star: thank you !  
breadbin: oh shit happy birthday  
soul punk: ^  
drummer boy: ^^  
blurryface: happy birthday ray   
jet star: thank you guys :")  
peterpan: oh shitt,  
peterpan: it's rays birthday   
peterpan: you know what this calls for  
party poison: Pete Do Not  
jet star: what  
soul punk: babe please  
peterpan: ...  
breadbin: don't do it  
peterpan: ....  
jet star: ??? explain  
peterpan: ........  
fun ghoul: PETER  
peterpan: A P A R T Y  
blurryface: NO  
soul punk: absolutely not  
jet star: oh?  
party poison: ray don't agree to this  
jet star: I mean a party doesn't sound too bad  
breadbin: yes but it's PETES party so it's gonna be terrible  
peterpan: wow rude  
breadbin: :)  
drummer boy: pete we're not throwing a party  
jet star: i can't anyway i have relatives coming over and shit this weekend :(  
peterpan: aw man  
peterpan: happy birthday tho :)  
jet star: ;))

{1:45pm}

fun ghoul: oh my god   
fun ghoul: oh my GOD  
fun ghoul: FFGHHHSJJJJS  
party poison: WHAT  
drummer boy: ?  
fun ghoul: AHHHHHHH  
breadbin: wHATS GOING ON

{fun ghoul removed jet star from this chat!}

fun ghoul: IM IN THE LIBRBAY  
fun ghoul: LIBRARY  
party poison: ? and  
fun ghoul: ,,,oh my god oh My, GOD  
blurryface: TELL US  
fun ghoul: ray,,,  
fun ghoul: and mikey,,,,,  
party poison: SHUT UP  
peterpan: YOURE LYING?????  
fun ghoul: THEYR E SITTING TOGETHE  
fun ghoul: ANS HOLDING HANDS  
breadbin: KKSKDKQLKDJK

{fun ghoul has sent an image to this chat!}  
((it's a picture of Ray and Mikey, holding hands.))

party poison: AHHDKWLIDLQLDOPWLCKWKLDMW BYE  
breadbin: oh my God

{breadbin has added jet star to this chat!}  
{breadbin has added kobra kid to this chat!}

fun ghoul: BRENDOM OMG WJ WHY  
breadbin: SHH  
jet star: oh hey  
kobra kid: ? hi  
breadbin: E X P L A I N  
kobra kid: explain what  
breadbin: THIS

{breadbin has sent an image to this chat!}  
((it's the same image frank sent a few moments before.))

jet star: fuck  
party poison: .???$'miKey??  
kobra kid: oh my god how did you even  
fun ghoul: ;)  
jet star: FRANK  
jet star: FRANK WHERE ARE YOU  
fun ghoul: ;)  
peterpan: don't mind frank  
peterpan: anyway  
peterpan: E X P L A IN  
jet star: sigh  
jet star: okokok   
jet star: so  
jet star: this morning  
jet star: like before school  
breadbin: yes  
jet star: there's a knock on my door  
jet star: and then fuckin mikey  
jet star: is standing there with a cake  
blurryface: goals  
jet star: and then he apologized and wished me happy birthday n shit  
kobra kid: (:  
jet star: and then we kinda just talked for like, a while  
jet star: and we were almost an hour late to school bc of it lol rip  
jet star: but we sorta like  
jet star: admitted a ton of shit and yeah :)  
kobra kid: (((((;  
party poison: omg  
breadbin: so is the rikey ship confirmed or  
kobra kid: the rikey ship is confirmed  
fun ghoul: I fUKCING KNEW it  
drummer boy: !!!!!!!!! AHHHHH  
kobra kid: it's not that big of a deal guys  
party poison: mikey Shut UP  
kobra kid: :(  
blurryface: anyway congratulations to you two :)  
jet star: thank u tyler   
dallon: Oh shit. Congrats guys.  
breadbin: were you here the entire time  
dallon: Maybe.  
jet star: thanks dal :)  
kobra kid: okok lets talk about this later we still have half a day of school left  
party poison: don't tell me how to live my life  
kobra kid: shut up  
party poison: :(  
kobra kid: love u  
party poison: :(  
party poison: love u 2


	12. pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter sucks im really sorry

{7:46pm}

breadbin: someone call 911  
breadbin: please  
drummer boy: ?? what happened  
soul punk: ^^  
breadbin: im gonna cry  
breadbin: im breaking up with dallon  
blurryface: wtf????  
peterpan: oh shit what the fuck what happened  
drummer boy: holy shit brendon are you okay  
breadbin: no  
peterpan: dude do you need me to come over  
dallon: Brendon, it seriously wasn't THAT bad.  
breadbin: YES IT FUCKING WAS  
soul punk: im lost  
blurryface: me too  
jet star: what's going on  
breadbin: dallon you tell them what you did smh  
dallon: It wasn't that bad!  
breadbin: SHUT UP YES IT Was  
peterpan: can someone just explain  
dallon: Ugh, fine.  
dallon: Brendon is mad at me because I ordered pineapple on pizza.  
breadbin: HE FUCKING,, ORDERED,,,,, PINEAPPLE,, ON PIZZA,,,,  
blurryface: what the fuck  
breadbin: WHEN I ASK "babE can you order pizza" I DIDNT FUCKING ASK FOR PINEAPPLE  
breadbin: WHO DOES THAT  
dallon: .....It tastes good.  
breadbin: DOKDJWJFHWJJCJW  
drummer boy: oh hell no  
drummer boy: dallon i love you but pineapple on pizza,,,,,,,,,  
breadbin: SEE  
jet star: ew  
jet star: why would you ever put pineapples on pizza  
breadbin: kkKjdhajjdi RIGHT  
dallon: Why are you guys going against me?!  
fun ghoul: hey, pineapple on pizza is kinda good ngl  
breadbin: FRANK  
drummer boy: FRANK  
blurryface: F RanK  
breadbin: F R A N K  
fun ghoul: WHAT  
dallon: Thank you!  
jet star: this is a mess  
peterpan: ur a mess  
jet star: you're right  
breadbin: IM GOING TO REMOVE EVERYONE THAT LIKES PINEAPPLE ON PIZZA FROM THIS CHAT  
breadbin: YOU FUCKERS SONT DESERVE TO BE HERE  
fun ghoul: FUCK YOU  
breadbin: FUCKING WATCH ME, IERO.  
fun ghoul: DO IT

{breadbin has removed fun ghoul from this chat!}

{breadbin has removed dallon from this chat!}

breadbin: anYONE ELSE  
soul punk: brendon go to bed

{breadbin has removed soul punk from this chat!}

jet star: is this an excuse to leave  
jet star: I like pineapples on pizza  
blurryface: didn't you just say-  
jet star: shh  
breadbin: HOW DARE YOU  
breadbin: DO YOU QANT ME TO REMOVE YOU ALSO  
jet star: yeah  
blurryface: yeah while you're at it remove me too  
drummer boy: same  
peterpan: ^  
breadbin: you know what

{breadbin has left this chat!}

drummer boy: well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do y'all feel about pineapple on pizza


	13. a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thnks for 1000 hits ?!3!$2788'qm

blurryface: what has this chat become  
party poison: no one knows  
drummer boy: should we add everyone back  
blurryface: nah  
peterpan: add my babe back :(  
blurryface: ugh fine

{blurryface has added soul punk to this chat!}

blurryface: patrick is good  
blurryface: only pat gets to stay  
soul punk: oh shit hello  
party poison: :( what about frank   
blurryface: UGH fine

{blurryface has added fun ghoul to this chat!}

fun ghoul: oh hell no

{fun ghoul has left this chat!}

party poison: BABE  
party poison: UGH  
drummer boy: what ab mom we would die without him  
blurryface: mom???

{drummer boy has added dallon to this chat!}

blurryface: ah.

{drummer boy has changed dallons name to mom!}

mom: So you finally realized you would be a mess without me.  
peterpan: HEY.  
peterpan: we were still a mess when you were here anyway,  
blurryface: it was still more coordinated   
drummer boy: a coordinated mess  
peterpan: what  
soul punk: screw you guys I'm going to sleep  
peterpan: babe no talk to me  
soul punk: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

{soul punk has left this chat!}

peterpan: UGH


	15. emoji movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry I have no other ideas

drummer boy: so  
drummer boy: the emoji movie

{peterpan has removed drummer boy from this chat!}

peterpan: no.  
blurryface: NO WAIT

{blurryface has added drummer boy!}

blurryface: what about the emoji movie  
drummer boy: it was great

{blurryface has removed drummer boy from this chat!}

blurryface: nevermind   
jet star: wait why is everyone talking about it now  
jet star: is it really that bad  
mom: Brendon made me watch it. It was very bad.  
jet star: are u sure

{jet star has added breadbin to this chat!}

jet star: how good was the emoji movie  
breadbin: 11/10  
blurryface: i stg

{party poison has added fun ghoul to this chat!}

party poison: frank baby will you watch the emoji movie with me  
fun ghoul: die  
party poison: wow ok  
jet star: let's all have an emoji movie party  
peterpan: absolutely not  
jet star: but pete you love parties  
blurryface: we're literally the ones that have to say 'absolutely not' everytime you suggest a party not the other way around  
peterpan: ive changed  
fun ghoul: gasp  
mom: Nice one.  
peterpan: d i e  
mom: Gladly.  
jet star: i still really want to watch it now  
jet star: for research purposes  
fun ghoul: ray i swear  
jet star: RESEARCH PURPOSES  
blurryface: pete ask pat if he would watch it with you  
peterpan: no wtf why  
blurryface: idk I wanna see his reaction  
peterpan: ugh

{peterpan has added soul punk to this chat!}

peterpan: tyler i better get something in return for this  
blurryface: lol you wish  
peterpan: BITCH  
soul punk: what  
peterpan: okay ignore that   
peterpan: hey pat  
soul punk: yes  
peterpan: will you  
peterpan: watch  
soul punk: ?  
peterpan: the emoji movie with me  
soul punk: um.  
peterpan: is that a no  
soul punk: i mean sure but why???  
peterpan: i don't know tyler wanted me to ask you  
soul punk: oh  
blurryface: lies  
jet star: WAIT PAT WATCH IT WITH ME  
jet star: JOIN MY EMOJI MOVIE PARTY  
fun ghoul: RAY STOP  
jet star: FUCK YOU FRANK  
party poison: you guys suck  
fun ghoul: thx  
jet star: guys im serious someone watch it with me  
peterpan: ray why is this such a big deal for you  
jet star: I DONT KNOW OK JUST,, SHUT YOUR FUCK,

{jet star has added drummer boy to this chat!}

jet star: josh   
drummer boy: ray   
jet star: wait is brendon still here  
breadbin: aloha  
jet star: ok y'all are coming over this saturday at 2 and you fuckers are watching the emoji movie  
blurryface: do we have to  
jet star: yes  
blurryface: fine  
jet star: (((:  
party poison: im only gonna go because ur mom is the nicest person ever  
fun ghoul: that's tru   
fun ghoul: she always makes me cookies i love her  
jet star: wow ok  
jet star: im starting to think u like my mom more than me  
party poison: we do  
jet star: WOW OK  
breadbin: im in lets do this shit  
mom: Brendon, we already watched it yesterday.  
breadbin: SO WHAT  
peterpan: will there be alcohol  
jet star: if you want  
peterpan: hm..  
peterpan: fine  
jet star: YES!!!!  
blurryface: what have we done


	17. emoji movie 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ive never actually seen the emoji movie ahaa

{2:03pm}  
jet star: ugh where are all you guyss :(  
kobra kid: im right next to you  
party poison: ^  
fun ghoul: ^^  
breadbin: ^^^  
jet star: fine but we're waiting on joshler and peterick  
peterpan: did you jsut. use ship names  
jet star: yes. yes i did  
drummer boy: we r coming!!! Almsot there  
jet star: good  
mom: I can't wait for this to be over.

{3:46 pm}  
dallon: My point still stands. That was the worst movie I've ever seen.  
breadbin: goddammit dallon   
drummer boy: listn,, it wasn't ,mmm., THAT bad  
fun ghoul: are you defending the emoji movie joshua dun  
drummer boy: im not DEFENDING it,,,  
drummer boy: it just wasn't TERRIBLE,.,  
party poison: it was ok  
party poison: i was only here for rays mom anyway  
jet star: BITCH  
blurryface: can we watch la la land  
drummer boy: tyler please  
drummer boy: not again  
fun ghoul: what  
blurryface: but josh,,,,  
drummer boy: no.  
blurryface: jooossshhhhh:(  
peterpan: ?  
drummer boy: everytime were together tyler begs me to watch la la land he's fucking obsessed with it  
blurryface: I AM NOT  
soul punk: dude la la land is good  
fun ghoul: la la land is cheesy  
blurryface: HOW DARE YOU  
jet star: ive never seen it  
jet star: let's throw a la la land party   
peterpan: for fucks sake  
peterpan: throwing one for the emoji movie was already too far  
jet star: >:(  
blurryface: mikey hasnt been on the chat this entire time smh  
drummer boy: he's kinda just sitting in the corner staring at us dissaprovingly  
party poison: brother get on the chat  
party poison: michael way  
party poison: bitch  
kobra kid: fuck you guys  
fun ghoul: rude  
jet star: babe come sit near me :(  
kobra kid: ugh fine  
jet star: wow rude   
kobra kid: love u :)  
jet star: love you too  
party poison: gross  
kobra kid: i will destroy you


	18. eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't really see the eclipse from where I live lol rip

{5:43 pm}  
breadbin: so um  
breadbin: i looked at the sun  
breadbin: and my eyes really fuckin hurt  
peterpan: you're a fucking idiot  
breadbin: wait but like  
breadbin: is this normal  
blurryface: brendon are you serious  
breadbin: what?  
drummer boy: you do know you can't look at the sun or its gonna like  
drummer boy: fuck up your eyes  
drummer boy: they have special glasses n shit to look at the sun  
breadbin: Fuck!  
peterpan: oh my god  
fun ghoul: i looked at the sun too haha  
fun ghoul: i don't give a shit it was fuckin worth it  
fun ghoul: shit was lit as hell  
blurryface: are you guys serious  
dallon: Babe, I taught you better than that.  
breadbin: I DIDNT FUCKING KNOW  
kobra kid: wait what  
kobra kid: what's wrong with the sun  
soul punk: please tell me you're joking  
kobra kid: no????  
party poison: mikes you didn't fuckin know there's a solar eclipse  
kobra kid: WHAT  
drummer boy: oh my GOD  
peterpan: it's been all over the news how do you not know  
kobra kid: LISTEN,  
party poison: mikey ur a fuckin idiot!  
kobra kid: thanks!

{kobra kid has changed his name to fuckin idiot!}

fuckin idiot!: oops  
fuckin idiot!: anyway it's not like it would matter if I looked at the sun my eyesight sucks dick anyway  
party poison: tru...  
peterpan: thats true you wear these weird ass thick glasses  
fuckin idiot!: BITCH?????????  
jet star: leave mikey and his poor eyesight alone  
fuckin idiot!: thanks babe :)  
jet star: ((:  
jet star: anyway yeah mikey those glasses are ridiculous as fuck  
fuckin idiot!: I HATE YOU ALL


	19. ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYAN

{11:36 am}  
breadbin: so remember when i made this chat  
breadbin: because i thought ryan ditched me and was being a dick  
drummer boy: yeah  
breadbin: well  
breadbin: turns out i was the asshole in the situation  
peterpan: ? why  
soul punk: ^  
breadbin: so uh  
breadbin: yesterday i saw him and he was asking me if i was ignoring him  
breadbin: and i was like 'well you ditched me so'  
breadbin: and he was like really confused   
breadbin: apparently i thought he ditched me but really i was like pretty tipsy so i actually didn't remember but his grandma was like in the hospital so he had to leave??? and he told me but i apparently didn't hear him and uh  
breadbin: i feel really stupid now  
blurryface: wow  
dallon: Not gonna lie, Ryan is a pretty cool guy. Plus he's dating Spencer now so I'm not worried about him and Brendon.  
breadbin: :")  
breadbin: OH also it's his birthday today so like  
fun ghoul: oh?

{breadbin has added ryro to this chat!}

breadbin: ahhahhahaa   
jet star: well.  
jet star: happy birthday? even tho idk u  
ryro: thanks?  
ryro: brendon?  
breadbin: happy birthday fucker  
dallon: ^  
drummer boy: ^  
soul punk: happy birthday ryan :)  
ryro: thank u guys  
ryro: alright now who are all these people  
blurryface: im Tyler  
drummer boy: I'm josh  
fun ghoul: frank!  
party poison: im Gerard  
ryro: oh man are you guys the emos that everyone talks about  
party poison: i   
fun ghoul: i.  
fuckin idiot!: yes  
fuckin idiot!: im mikey btw  
soul punk: u know me already  
ryro: i do?  
ryro: wait  
ryro: patrick???  
soul punk: mhm  
ryro: holy shit man  
ryro: i thought you were dead i didn't even know u went to our school???  
soul punk: lol  
peterpan: hold up what  
soul punk: ryan and i used to be in like the same class from like 4th thru 8th grade  
breadbin: what the hell why don't I know this  
soul punk: ;)  
ryro: dude we gotta meet up its been like 5 years   
soul punk: yeah  
peterpan: hey that's MY man  
ryro: shit  
fun ghoul: #exposed

{1:23 pm}  
ryro: which one of you bitches did this.  
dallon: What.  
ryro: i SAID which ONE OF YOU BITCHES did THIS  
fuckin idiot!: woah calm down mate  
soul punk: what is going on  
ryro: there is. A cake  
fun ghoul: what  
ryro: THERE IS A FUCKING CAKE IN FRONT OF MY LOCKER WITH MY FACE ON IT  
breadbin: happy birthday  
ryro: BRENDON  
breadbin: happy birthday  
ryro: BRENDON THAT IS My FACE. on a CAKE.  
breadbin: happy birthday  
ryro: i.  
ryro: i don't even   
ryro: brendon what the fuck am i supposed to do with this  
breadbin: happy birthday  
ryro: ITS NOT GOING TO FIT IN MY LOCKER AND IM GOING TO BE LATE TO ART BRENDON  
breadbin: ...  
breadbin: happy birthday  
ryro: fuck You  
blurryface: a series  
drummer boy: im going to actually cry whatghefuck  
ryro: someone come help me  
soul punk: ill help  
soul punk: i have a free period so  
ryro: God bless you  
ryro: brendon you're going to pay for this  
breadbin: happy birthday


	20. school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is bad hhfhd im sorry

{4:25pm}  
breadbin: school is starting again and you know what that means  
soul punk: please don't remind me  
party poison: what does it mean  
breadbin: ...  
breadbin: The FitnessGram Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start.  
blurryface: NNO  
fun ghoul: DIE,  
breadbin: The running speed starts slowly but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal *bodeboop*. A single lap should be completed every time you hear this sound. *ding*

{{dallon has changed the chat name to Brendon Urie I Want A Divorce!}}

breadbin: Remember to run in a straight line and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark. Get ready!… Start. *ding*  
peterpan: actually fuck you  
breadbin: :)

{fuckin idiot! has changed his name to pumpkin!}

pumpkin: it's almost halloween  
soul punk: it's the beginning of september  
pumpkin: shut up pattycakes  
soul punk: i.

{breadbin has changed soul punks' name to pattycakes!}

pattycakes: FUCK. YOU.  
fun ghoul: ok but im ready to kill myself all my teachers sucK  
ryro: ugh same  
blurryface: who do you guys have  
party poison: i failed math so i have the stupidest teacher  
pumpkin: loooolllll  
party poison: shut up mikeyway  
pumpkin: :((  
jet star: ive got ms lowry for literature  
dallon: Same.  
blurryface: oo I've got ms silver or some shit  
blurryface: she lowkey makes me think of a serpent or something she's scary as hell  
drummer boy: dude she's like the highest teacher in the whole school you're so smart wtf  
blurryface: no im not wh  
breadbin: wow tyler is secretly a nerd  
blurryface: what  
blurryface: im literally not i cheated off of joe  
peterpan: joe? curly hair?  
blurryface: yes  
peterpan: he's my best friend wtf  
blurryface: oh. well then  
breadbin: still a nerd  
blurryface: bye  
fun ghoul: wtf y'all got into all these Advanced classes n shit why am I so Dumb lol  
party poison: sorry babe :(  
pumpkin: ew  
party poison: i. i literally juts called him babe mikey What  
pumpkin: ew  
fun ghoul: as if you're not like that with Ray  
pumpkin: ew  
jet star: im offended  
pumpkin: sry babe i love u  
jet star: :)  
party poison: BITCH  
pattycakes: The FitnessGram Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal bodeboop. A sing lap should be completed every time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark. Get ready!… Start. ding  
breadbin: AKDKDOAJCJKAKFNAKLFKWKDJS  
peterpan: divorce.


	21. michael james

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is an ugly chapter fjsjd but WOW i love mikey happy birthday u dork

{1:03 am}  
party poison: hAppy bBIRGHDAY BROTHER  
pumpkin: thnx  
party poison: ur sso fujckin old,,,  
pumpkin: im like. sixteen what  
fun ghoul: ur actually like 4  
pumpkin: lol tru  
breadbin: ^  
party poison: mm Gonna buy you som e weedd   
pumpkin: gerard   
party poison: thas ME!  
pumpkin: what are u smoking  
party poison: Npthing!  
pumpkin: wtf where are u  
pumpkin: ur window is open  
pumpkin: ????  
party poison: lol,  
pumpkin: GERARD??  
pumpkin: where are you I stg  
jet star: he's with me dw  
jet star: he called me at 12:17 am so i found him looking lost in the diaper section of rite aid   
pumpkin: well.  
party poison: happpY birthday   
party poison: I wannted 2 get u. A present n!! Bht I couldnt Finnd anhthing   
pumpkin: it's ok gee   
party poison: Nno its Noot!!  
pumpkin: sh go to bed  
party poison: UGH  
party poison: goodfucki nnjght   
pumpkin: love you  
party poison: U 2 ...  
jet star: ok he's passed out  
jet star: anyway  
jet star: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY!!!!!!  
pumpkin: YHANK YOU!!!!!!!!!  
fun ghoul: WHHOOOOO HAPPY BIRTHDAY  
pumpkin: THAnk  
breadbin: happy birthday michael james   
breadbin: i feel like a bad friend i didn't get u anythign   
pumpkin: nnoo its ok   
breadbin: :((  
pumpkin: alright now go to sleep we have classes  
jet star: <33 goodnight  
pumpkin: <333 love u  
fun ghoul: gross  
pumpkin: shut up you fuckinj midget

{fun ghoul has changed his name to midget!}

midget: BYE.


	22. It’s back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s been so long hJDJS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I’ll still be updating but here’s a random chapter after a year lol. I got rid of the usernames cuz I forgot all of them

[2:15 pm]  
brendon: guys holy shit

brendon: wtf happened to this chat

tyjo: wh

patrick: it’s been like a year jfc

brendon: gosh darn

tyjo: gosh darn

pete: gosh darn

brendon: ok fuck u

pete: guys it’s SUMMER

pete: it’s halfway through july and we haven’t done anything

mikey: u right

gerard: i don’t think mikey has even left his room tbh

gerard: i haven’t seen him once since school ended

josh: wh

mikey: listen ,.

gerard: like what does he do in there

gerard: how many times can you possibly jerk off in a day

mikey: STOP

pete: if you masturbate too much you can go blind fun fact

mikey: fuck

gerard: SEE

patrick: i

tyjo: i

josh: i 

brendon: you

[5:30 pm]  
ryan: woah Hi

dallon: Hi.

ryan: what happened to this

gerard: idk

ryan: we should throw a party

tyjo: wh. Why

ryan: to celebrate this chat

dallon: To celebrate the fact that this chat has been dead for over a year?

ryan: Yes

pete: Did Someone Say Party

josh: Pete No

patrick: to be fair, over the course of this past year petes parties have gotten a lot less intense

josh: tru

josh: except for the last party when pete somehow got ahold of four live lobsters and put them in his living room

tyjo: WHAT

tyjo: WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN

pete: hehehe

patrick: Tyler u were sick that day remember

tyjo: FUCK

ryan: ok but like , Party?

gerard: ok but like: No?

dallon: Fuck it. It’s summer, we can afford to get fucked up for one night.

josh: you’ll probably regret saying that

dallon: Correct.

pete: ok Saturday my place 3 pm ;)

tyjo: ugh

pete: i can say the same for u

brendon: WE’LL BE THERE

patrick: whom is ‘we’

brendon: me and daddy dallon, duh

dallon: I’m filing for divorce.

pete: SEE YOU SATURDAY FUCKERS


	24. despacito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alexa play despacito

[3:15 pm]

frank: i want gerard to sing despacito to me 4 minutes and 42 seconds before I die

josh: BYE

gerard: of cours babe

pete: me too with patrick

patrick: die 

ryan: petition for all of our bfs to sing us despacito before we die

dallon: No.

gerard: by the time we die despacito 2 will have come out

frank: uh not me I’m gonna die in like 2 years

pete: ya tru

tyjo: why are we talking about despacito and death all of a sudden Hello

josh: tyler come over 

tyjo: ok

josh: ...and sing me despacito

tyjo: blocked!

mikey: guys True Story gerard was walking around singing despacito yesterday

gerard: MIK,EY

josh: sounds like something he’d do

frank: THATS MY MAN

gerard: :3

frank: nvm bye

gerard: uwu

mikey: please Stop

tyjo: im leaving bye

josh: ^

dallon: ^

patrick: ^

frank: ^

gerard: all of you Please eat MY ASS


	25. eraser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol idk

[10:02 am]  
pete: are you guys , ready ,,

brendon: ,, yes ,

josh: please god help me get through this day

mikey: what 

mikey: ready for what

pete: gasp

pete: mikey way??? did u RLY forget .. today is a day of celebration

mikey: oh

mikey: right

mikey: i forgot about Pete’s stupid party

pete: GASP??

patrick: pete shut up

pete: u too patrick ... betrayed by my own SPOUSE ...

patrick: : )

tyler: alright guys listen up

tyler: we’re not banning booze or weed or whatever but

tyler: can we please try to control ourselves

tyler: Like , lets not get the cops to show up because pete challenged us to see who could yell ‘dick’ the loudest

pete: THAT WAS ONE TIME,

frank: yea man obviously 

frank: ill control gerard, u know how he gets

gerard: suck my dick

frank: ok coming rn

mikey: gross wtf

pete: see u suckerz later

[3:10 pm]  
pete: dallon get your SKINNY ASS OVER HERE

pete: u and ur adhd boyfriend

dallon: Patience, Peter.

pete: NO !

pete: it’s been 10 minutes PAST three get OVER here

dallon: We will be there soon. Brendon found a puppy and we got a bit delayed.

brendon: ITSSO SMAL AND CUTEE AND AHJJFJJJJ

brendon: MY PARENTD WONT LETME FUCKING KEEP IT

patrick: give it to me

brendon: u have like 3 dogs already

pete: will u SHUT UP and get over here u guys literally live a block away

dallon: We’re on our way.

josh: ya were waiting this party is kinda boring without brendon screaming

brendon: thanks man

josh: np 

tyler: josh ....

josh: shit

brendon: haha tyler how does it feel that I just stole your man

dallon: Ahem.

brendon: nvm 

tyler: that’s what I thought. pussy

brendon: oh u don’t wanna start with me joseph

tyler: oh yeah? square up

brendon: fuckn,, TRIANGLE up

tyler: diamond UP

josh: jesus christ theyre both idiots 

brendon: WATCH IT DUN

pete: can you HURRY UP

dallon: No.

[5:42 pm]  
brendon: where did ryin go:

ryan: I’m right here

brendon: where

ryan: here

brendon: WHJERE

frank: what

frank: yeah where is ryan wtf .

ryan: smh...

tyler: ?????

gerard: i set pete’s toaster on fire

pete: why

gerard: i. Don’t know......,?????? Why are you asking me such questions , peter 

pete: i

josh: are we just gonna ignore ryan

josh: like where is he

dallon: Yes. Ignore him.

ryan: Wow Ok

gerard: i just wanted a poptart andthen i took my eyes off it for 2 second..s... TWO SECONDS!!!! I swear!!.!

gerard: and then I just looked back and , BAM ; it was on fire... i am satan

frank: don’t think that’s how it works but ok

gerard: wanna fight?

frank: no thanks, poptart

gerard: grrrrrr >:(

frank: wtf was that

gerard: i was grrring at you

frank: rawr xD 

gerard: that’s different ,

patrick: i found ryan guys he’s in the bathtub

ryan: am not 

brendon: goddammit

ryan: youll never find me ..

patrick: i already did it was in the bath

ryan: ok patrick since u wanna expose me ill tell u about The Incident in 5th grade

{patrick has left the chat!}

ryan: bitch.

pete: im interested

brendon: do tell

brendon: what is this Incident you speak of

{ryan has added patrick into the chat!}

ryan: patrick they need to know

patrick: no the fuck they don’t

frank: just tell us already what

patrick: fuck you AND your bathtub

ryan: in fifth grade patrick shoved an eraser up his ass and the teacher had to call 911

josh: WHATHTJCUK

tyler: WHY JFJKSKD

brendon: damn, getting into anal already at the ripe age of 10

{patrick has left the chat!}

{josh has added patrick into the chat!}

josh: why did you do it patrick. tell us

patrick: i don’t know josh.

pete: damn baby i didn’t know you had an eraser kink

pete: do you wanna try that in the bedroom next time

patrick: FUCK YOU RYAN

ryan: <3


	26. ryan (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday, love u ry

[4:28 pm]  
josh: school is in like a week wtf

tyler: already what the hell

tyler: summer went by so fast

brendon: i don’t remember anything that happened this summer

mikey: that’s because you smoked weed every single day

brendon: fuck off

gerard: i can’t believe we’re graduating this year

gerard: i have no fucking idea what I’m going to do after this

mikey: some* of us are graduating >:(

gerard: oh yeah you’re still a child

mikey: IM A GRADE BELOW YOU

gerard: still a child

patrick: wait how many of us are graduating this year i forgot 

ray: im pretty sure all of us except brendon, ryan and mikey

frank: good luck motherfuckers you still have two years of hell left 

brendon: )-:

ryan: hey can you shut the fuck up about school bc it’s my birthday

pete: WH

pete: HAPPY BIRTHDAY

mikey: happy bday bro

frank: ^

ryan: thank.

frank: so how did u celebrate

frank: pete don’t even THINK of suggesting a party right now

pete: eat my ass

ryan: I did some..... things

mikey: what

ryan: i got some nice gifts

frank: that was so suspicious what is this

brendon: fuck you ryan

ryan: don’t be rude it’s my birthday

brendon: FUCK YOU RYAN

patrick: am I missing something

josh: probably

ryan: DONT BE RUDE ITS MY BIRTHDAY

brendon: U CANT JUST FUCKIG DO THAT

ryan: I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT. ITS MY BIRTHDAY

tyler: explain????

ray: ya lol what

dallon: I was at Brendon’s house today and Ryan knocked on his door? He kinda just walked in and took Brendon’s TV mumbling something about his birthday. Dunno, it was weird.

josh: i-

josh: his. His TV????

brendon: HE JUTS. HE JUST WALKKED IN AND PICKKED UP MY FUCKIG TV AND LEFT . THENN HE WALKED BACK IN LIKE A MINUYE LATER AND WENT UPSTAIRS AND TOOK MY LAPTOPP????

brendon: HE DIDTN EVEN SAY ANYTHING HE JUST KEPT REPEATING IT WAS HIS BIRYJDAY AND LEFT

gerard: let me get this straight, u just got robbed by ryan ross because it was his birthday

ryan: hey it wasn’t a robbery

brendon: YOU TOOK MY LAPTOP WITJOUT PERMISSION

ryan: don’t be rude 

ryan: it’s my birthday

brendon: i am going to piss in Ryan Ross’s locker the first day of school

brendon: Good FUCKING bye

{brendon has left the chat!}

patrick: ryan what the fuck

pete: y’all didn’t even ... DO anything ???? Just stood there while ryan zoed your shit?

dallon: Well... yes.

dallon: I think we were just too confused to even do anything, I guess?

tyler: this was fucking WILD how does ryans bf deal with him

ryan: Fuck You

tyler: no thanks, George

ryan: it’s my BIRTHDAY how dare. HOW DARE

{ryan has left the chat!}

mikey: i can’t handle this


	27. squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how’s school going for y’all

[3:08 pm]  
pete: johnny johnny

ryan: wtf goodbye

tyler: NO

josh: yes papa 

tyler: josh i thought I could trust you

pete: eating sugar 

gerard: i hate u guys

josh: no papa!

frank: telling...LIES.....

gerard: shut up frank 

patrick: shut up frank 

frank: wow ok

pete: no papa ;)

brendon: no *daddy

pete: shut up brendon 

josh: open Your Mouth 

brendon: oh i can do that real well ;-)

gerard: that’s my thing dude

ryan: all of you are Gross.

brendon: so are you, ryan ross 

frank: hahaha!

patrick: that video haunts me

ryan: same

tyler: are we all ignoring the fact that it’s the third day of school and im going to kill myself .

josh: me fuckign too

pete: I have the WORST teachers , UGHHH

brendon: so do I

brendon: who do u have for pre calc 

pete: ms. smith 

brendon: WTF ME TOO

pete: ?? then why I haven’t I seen u

frank: brendon. have u been skipping class to smoke in the bathrooms again

brendon: ....no

frank: brendon. it’s the third day of school. brendon boyd urie 

brendon: SO WHAT

pete: u haven’t attended a single pre calc class yet

pete: are u kidding

pete: I HATE THAT CLASS WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME SUFFER ALONE

brendon: sorry :-*

patrick: i literally got bullied by seniors today bc they thought i was a freshman

gerard: aren’t u a senior wtf

patrick. YES

patrick: DO I LOOK LIKE A FRESHMAN?????? WTF

pete: awww im sorry pattycakes

patrick: blocking u goodbye

tyler: aw man im sorry patrick :( ill kill em for u

josh: u look like teddy bear u can’t beat them up

tyler: dont underestimate my abilities, dun

frank: there r these new kids in my class and idk who they are but 1) they look gay and 2) one of them looks like a stoner so ima befriend them like asap 

gerard: what are their names

frank: idk i didn’t rly pay attention but ones got curly hair

frank: like ray

patrick: wait

patrick: is him name joe??

frank: i think so

frank: u know him?

patrick: WTF

patrick: him and pete and i were like .. best buddies in middle school

patrick: we still chill and have a group chat

pete: yeaaaaa andy was in it too

pete: those r my #bois

frank: is andy a ginger

pete: yes

frank: dude wtf add them to this chat

patrick: pls no we can’t have anymore chaos than there already is

pete: cmon babe itll be fun :((

frank: Do It Pussy

[pete has added trohman and hurleyxvx to this chat!]

hurleyxvx: are any of y’all vegan 

pete: really andy. that’s the first thing you ask. not why you’re being put into a group chat with gay emo losers

hurleyxvx: priorities

patrick: fuck u pete 

trohman: pete is that u

pete: sup dude

patrick: hhheeeyy joe

trohman: patty!!!!!

ryan: hello idk u guys but um

ryan: welcome to the chat I guess

trohman: im joe and the other guy is andy 

trohman: him patrick petey n’ i are the #squad B)

pete: hells yeah

frank: hello ur in my class

hurleyxvx: whom are u

frank: frank irroe

frank: FUCK

frank: iero*

gerard: how do you spell your own last name wrong

frank: im a lil. a little but slow rijht now

gerard: irroe. frank irroe 

brendon: frank irroe

frank: can u .. not

trohman: are u high

frank: yes

trohman: DUDE./ me TOO

frank: hell YEAH

brendon: awww the potheads are getting along

hurleyxvx: ur the cool dude with the scorpion tattoo right

frank: that’s me

hurleyxvx: Hell yeah 

hurleyxvx: tatoo buddies!!!1!

frank: true love

gerard: excuse me thot

frank: sorry gee love u

patrick: alright then

patrick: welcome to the chat


	28. almost halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year to anyone celebrating! super short chapter but ill update more soon hhh

[11:08 AM]

{ryan has changed his name to spooky!}

spooky: EVERYBODY SCREAAAAAAMMM

spooky: ITS ALMOST HALLOWEEN

frank: it’s september 

brendon: DO THE TRICK OR TREAT

{brendon has changed his name to satan!}

satan: ITS ALMOST HALLOWEEN

gerard: jesus christ 

frank: it’s still september.

satan: fuck u change ur nicknames

{hurleyxvx has changed his name to candy corn!}

candy corn: haha get it cause cANDY corn

{frank changed his name to frankenstein!}

{tyler has changed his name to blurryface!}

spooky: what’s that 

blurryface: shhhhh

{pete has changed his name to american psycho!}

american psycho: patrick 

patrick: oh yeah shit’ hold on

{patrick has changed his name to american beauty!}

american beauty: hehe

american psycho: anyway. i don’t even have to say it at this point

blurryface: ?

american psycho: H A L L O W E E N P A R T Y

{josh has changed his name to spooky jim!}

spooky jim: oh god

frankenstein: heck yeah halloween party

blurryface: aren’t we supposed to hate petes parties

frankenstein: ya but it’s my bday so he’s technically throwing a party for ME

spooky jim: wait

spooky jim: your birthdays on Halloween?

spooky jim: holy shit that’s legendary

frankenstein: :-)

{gerard has changed his name to the black parade!}

the black parade: oh hell yeah

{mikey has changed his name to unicorn!}

unicorn: fuck standards im being a unicorn for halloween

american beauty: nice

trohman: helllo im here what’s goign on

trohman: im super hungover ha

candy corn: why

trohman: celebrating rosh hashanah w my fam last night . There was A Lot of wine

trohman: happy new years shana tova y’all 

american psycho: shana what now 

candy corn: it’s hebrew 

candy corn: jewish new year !!!!

spooky jim: sick

blurryface: happy new year bro

trohman: thx man

trohman: ok we’re changing nicknames uh

{trohman has changed his name to troll-man!}

american psycho: nice

unicorn: nice

spooky: nice

satan: happy haloween


	29. high thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in two days? who am i,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty sure someone suggested a concept something like this a while back so whoever that is here u go. i literally took this straight from one of my group chats so if any of u find this i will die thx

[3:52 am]

frankenstein: y’all ever think about ..... life

the black parade: yes but why are u awake

frankenstein: i can say the same for u bitch

the black parade: i have insomnia frank 

frankenstein: 

the black parade: hahahah eat shit

frankenstein: that’s. th

frankenstein: ok anyway,. Life? what is the POINT

frankenstein: why are we Alive

ray: i’m trying to sleep can u , not

frankenstein: if you punch urself,,,, and it hurts ,are you strong or weak???

american psycho: stop that

frankenstein: is the s or c silent in scent

american psycho: stop that!

frankenstein: IS QUEUE JUST THE LETTER Q FOLLOWED BY FOUR SILENT LETTERS

american psycho: STOP

ray: ITS 4 AM SHUT UP

frankenstein: N O

frankenstein: don’t interrupt my high thoughts,

dallon: Stop getting high at ungodly hours in the morning. We have school in two hours.

frankenstein: u CANT FUCKIGN TELL ME WHAT TO DO TREE MAN

{dallon has changed his name to treeman!}

treeman: Yes I can.

the black parade: roasted

frankenstein: i loove,jesus 

the black parade: I thought u weren’t religious 

frankenstein: correct

the black parade: wh

ray: didn’t he go to catholic school

frankenstein: shut up my parents forced me to >:T

the black parade: do they know ur G A Y

frankenstein: YOUR gay

the black parade: my what

frankenstein: y. your’e

ray: your’e

the black parade: your’e

american psycho: legendary

the black parade: ray change your nickname

ray: um

ray: i don’t know what to change it to

{ray has changed his name to dragon!}

dragon: if mikeys a unicorn im a dragon

frankenstein: relaltionship goal/s

the black parade: no ur too pure to be a dragon

dragon: do i take that as an insult

the black parade: shush

the black parade: ur like .. a dinosaur

the black parade: a tyrannosaurus rex 

the black parade: a tyRAYnosaurus rex

frankenstein: that was horrible

the black parade: FUCK U

dragon: what about .... a triceRAYtops

frankenstein: u guys are such fukig NERDS

{dragon has changed his name to triceraytops!}

triceraytops: shut up u fucking hotdog

frankenstein: GOODBYE

[4:31 am]  
frankenstein: what if god is real

american psycho: are u still high

frankenstein: like he can .. EXIST.....

american psycho: ok?

frankenstein: just. LISTEN to me...

american psycho: i am listening

frankenstein: i need to talk,

american psycho: so talk

frankenstein: shut your fuck

american psycho: ok

frankenstein: like, he may have said some THINGS.... but..

frankenstein: goodnight

american psycho: what

american psycho: frank. what

american psycho: please explain

american psycho: that was so suspicious i actually hate u

frankenstein: who’s being suspicious......

frankenstein: im not.....no.. .......

american psycho: STOP IT

frankenstein: goodnight young ones,,,.....

american psycho: good Night

the black parade: what the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was also really fucking high when I wrote this please forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> comment feedback or suggestions for chapters lol all of it is appreciated


End file.
